villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Clöyne
Frowny the Clown is a demonic child-eating clown and the titular main antagonist of the 2014 horror movie Clown. While Kent was wearing the suit, he was portrayed by Andy Powers. When he begins to change into a demon, he was portrayed by famous film director/producer Eli Roth. History Kent McCoy, a real estate agent, is a loving husband and father who for the 7th birthday of his son Jack hosts a party and invites a clown to amuse Jack and his friends. At the last moment, however, the clown accidentally goes to another party and Kent' son's party is going to be a disaster. At that moment, in the attic of one of the houses Kent is overseeing for the sale, Kent discovers an old clown costume. He decides he will entertain his son and his friends as a replacement clown for his son's party. After the party, Kent falls asleep still wearing the clown costume, but the next morning, he is no longer able to take it off. He feels that the body suit, wig and red nose are slowly and progressively adhering to his skin. Even his wife Meg begins to realize it. When she tries to help Kent remove the fake nose, it rips from his flesh wounding him. Kent also begins to show strange behavior, first he begins to have a deep sense of hunger, resulting in a noisy gurgling in his stomach. Kent tries to understand what is happening to him, so he begins tracking down the previous owner of the costume, a man named Karlsson, Herbert Karlsson. Karlsson runs a costumes/textiles company called Karlsson Costumes which was started in 1975, and he was the brother of cancer treatment specialist Dr. Martin Karlsson, who had not only having been the previous owner of the clown costume, but also having previously suffered the same terrible effects of wearing it. The costume turns out to actually be the skin and hair of an ancient demon from Northern Europe now forgotten: the "Cloyne", the "original clown", which attracted five children (one for each coldest month of the year) to devour. Herbert Karlsson then tries unsuccessfully to kill Kent, attempting to behead him. Kent then escapes and moves away from his family. Fighting his new instinct and hunger as they continue to grow stronger and stronger, until he is contemplating suicide. Kent eventually gives in and devours his first victim. His wife Meg becomes involved, trying to understand what is afflicting her husband and attempts to help him fight against the demon that is dominating his body. They eventually re-partner with Karlsson, with the intent to free Kent, Karlsson prepared to decapitate Kent should the freeing process not work. Meg discovers that in the past Martin Karlsson was freed from the clown costume by offering the demon what it wanted: children. In this, Herbert was aided by his brother Martin, who was the director of clinical oncology of children that chose to sacrifice children that were terminally ill. Since then, Karlsson's brother Martin kept the clown costume in a trunk in his home until his death which led to the discovery by Kent, the house's real estate agent. The same exchange is proposed from Kent's wife Meg to her husband who has now become the living vessel of the Cloyne itself: to offer a child sacrifice. Otherwise he would devour their son Jack. Meg, puzzled at first, then seems to give in to the demon's blackmail, but finally renounced her intention. Meanwhile, the demon clown is back home in search of Kent's son Jack. The clown kills Jack's grandfather before ripping off his jaw, so Meg begins to fight with her husband to save herself (because, being pregnant, the demon is drawn to her womb and, Kent's son Jack.) After a long chase inside the house, Meg is able to chain the monster, then knocks his head off with a hammer. In the end, the accursed costume was last seen packed to be analyzed by the police as evidence from the crime scene. Gallery Kent McCoy.jpg Mr. Dummo the Clown.jpg Mr. Dummo.jpg Dummo.jpg|Dummo Mister Kent McCoy.jpg|Mr. Kent McCoy Mr. Kent McCoy.jpg|Mr. Kent McCoy Frowny.jpg|Frowny Cursed Kent McCoy.jpg The Cloyne Legend.jpg|The legend of the Cloyne. Cloyne.jpg|The Cloyne Frowny the Clown shoots himself.jpg|Frowny shoots himself. Dummo the Clown.jpg|Dummo the Clown Trivia *According to the drawings of Cloyne, the demon might have been around since the medieval times. **other drawings depicts the Cloyne appearing during the Renaissance Period and in modern times (mostly likely a drawing of Dr. Martin Karlsson when he was the host of the Cloyne). *In November 2010, it was announced Eli Roth would produce the film based on a faux movie trailer that used his name. Roth spoke about the film, saying: "I loved how ballsy they were, issuing a trailer that said, ‘From the Master of Horror, Eli Roth.’ Some people thought I'd made the movie, or that it was another fake Grindhouse trailer…I really felt these guys deserved a shot, and that people are truly freaked out by evil clowns. It's new territory to make this a version of The Fly, where this guy can feel himself changing, blacking out only to find blood all over his clown suit. You’re sympathetic toward a monster until the monster actually takes over.". *His name was revealed in a song written and performed by singer Benjamin Dickinson. *The demon's true name comes from Cloyne (Irish: Cluain), a small town located to the southeast of Midleton in eastern County Cork, Ireland. Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Serial Killers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bogeymen Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Magic Category:Blackmailers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Parasite Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Tragic